This invention relates to computer input devices. Specifically this invention relates to a computer input device such as a mouse that includes an outer surface which is operative to change colors responsive to changes in the temperature, light, and/or pressure on the surface of the mouse caused by a hand of a user.
Computer input devices are well known. Common types of computer input devices include a computer mouse, a keyboard, a track ball, a finger pad, and a finger pointer. Such devices enable consumers to communicate with their personal computer system. For example, many computer systems enable a consumer to operate the computer through movement of a mouse or other pointing device. As the mouse is moved across a mouse pad, such systems move a corresponding graphical pointer across a computer display. In addition, such computer systems are responsive to clicks of one or more mouse buttons to initiate operations with the computer system, such as the running of programs and the navigation of menus.
Many computers and associated input devices that have been built since the 1980s generally have a common off-white, grey color. Many users find such computers to be visually undesirable and impersonal. As a result there is a need for users to modify the appearance of their computer systems and associated input devices to create a more visually appealing and individualized work and play environment. One method in which users visually individualize their computers is through the use of graphically diverse screen savers and desktop themes. In addition consumers often use distinctive mouse pads which have logos, pictures, or other graphic designs which the consumer finds visually appealing and distinctive. As many users continuously endeavor to find new and creative opportunities to personalize their computer systems, there exists a need for further systems and methods for enabling consumers to visually individualize their personal computers.
It is an object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a computer input device.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a computer input device which is visually distinctive.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide a computer mouse which is visually distinctive.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for making existing input devices visually distinctive.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for making existing computer mice visually distinctive.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for visually personalizing an input device.
It is a further object of the exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus for visually personalizing a computer mouse.
Further objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended Claims.
The foregoing objects may be accomplished in an exemplary embodiment of the invention by an input device such as a computer mouse or other hand operative input device which is operative to visually change in appearance responsive to contact by a user.
In the exemplary embodiment, a computer mouse or other input device may include an outer surface which is operative to change colors responsive to changes in temperature of the outer surface. For example when a user grasps a mouse with his/her hands and fingers, the exemplary computer mouse of the present invention may be operative to change colors responsive to heat being passed into the outer surface of the computer mouse from the hand of the user. The acquisition of heat from a user""s hand is operative to raise the temperature of the surface of the mouse. Responsive to the amount of increase in temperature of the mouse surface, one or more different colors may become visible on the surface of the mouse in the general location of the user""s hand. In alternative exemplary embodiments, the mouse may be operative to change colors responsive to changes in light intensity or light frequency reaching the surface of the mouse. In other exemplary embodiments, the color changing material may be operative to change colors responsive to changes in pressure causes by the hand of the user contacting the mouse.
In the exemplary embodiment, the outer surface of the computer mouse may be operative to retain the resulting change in color for a period of time after the hand of the user is removed from the computer mouse. As a result when the hand of a user is removed from the mouse, the user may, for a period of time, visually perceive the different colors formed in the surface of the mouse. In addition as the surface of the mouse cools to ambient room temperature, the user may be enabled to visually watch the colors fade from the surface of the computer mouse. In one exemplary embodiment color retention characteristics may be achieved by using materials for the surface and/or base of the mouse which have a high heat capacity and thus are operative to retain heat for many seconds after a hand is removed.
In alternative exemplary embodiments, the surface of the computer mouse may be responsive to different levels of temperature change in the surface to produce a visually appealing spectrum of different colors in the outer surface. In one exemplary embodiment the color shade and chroma across the surface of the mouse may be uniformly responsive to temperature. In other exemplary embodiments, different portions of the outer surface of the computer mouse may change to different colors responsive to changes in temperature. Thus when the surface is heated by a user""s hand, distinctive patterns, shapes, logos, or other visually appealing graphical patterns may become visible on the surface of the mouse.
In such exemplary embodiments, as the temperature of the surface of the mouse returns to an ambient room temperature after removal of a hand or finger, the heated surfaces of the computer mouse may be operative to cycle through a plurality of different colors or shades of a color before fading away to a uniform color which corresponds to an unheated surface.
In one exemplary embodiment, the temperature responsive color changing surfaces of the mouse may be integrated into the outer shell of the mouse. In further exemplary embodiments, the temperature responsive color changing surfaces may be integrated into a covering for the mouse such as a plastic, paper or cloth sheet or shell which can be used to cover or encase a pre-existing computer mouse. Such a sheet or shell covering may include an adhesive layer which is operative to stick to the top surface of a pre-existing mouse. Such an adhesive layer may further enable the sheet or shell covering to be removable from the top surface of the pre-existing mouse without leaving portions of the adhesive on the top surface of the mouse. In a further alternative exemplary embodiment, other computer input devices such as trackballs, finger pads, joysticks, game controllers, and finger pointers may include temperature responsive color changing surfaces.